minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
World 18x37
AUTHOR'S NOTE In compensation for my long absence, I created a pasta for you guys. If there are any grammatical errors, please message me or feel free to correct them. 3:00 AM 5 cans of Red Bull, 2 tissue rolls used due to colds, 2 reports and 1 project due in the morning, and 1 massive headache, could college bring me in the worst situation? Damn it procrastination, you made me watch on the weird side of YouTube again. It was already 3:00 AM, and I had 5 hours left before the due time. I decided to just play Minecraft to ease the stress. 3:10 AM Usually, I would go to creative and make some good houses since I am a fan of architecture (sadly, it wasn't my course). Something was weird though. Every time I built a small house, I received a flash, and then my creation just disappeared. I thought it was a glitch so I restarted my Minecraft. As soon as I restarted, it flashed again, and the menu looked so different. In the menu, there was only one button which is said, "PLAY". The Minecraft logo was spelled as 'M1n3cRaFT'. Feeling weird, I shut down Minecraft. I went back to my reports. 3:25 AM As I was doing my reports, my computer created a blue screen of death. Disappointed, I booted up my computer in safe mode so I could continue where I left off. But as soon as I was greeted with the startup, there was nothing except a shortcut that said 'M1n3cRaFT.exe'. Horrified, I just played some music to ease the goosebumps. When I started up Minecraft, the same menu that I saw a while ago appeared. I clicked 'PLAY' and saw that there was only one world: World 18x37. When I looked at 18x37, I thought of multiplying due to 18 times 37. Curiosity beats the cat, and I realized 18 times 37 is triple 6. The so-called devil's number. I felt scared as I clicked the world. When I entered the world, my whole view changed. Just imagine hell but 1000 times worse than your view of hell. Many people getting shot, stabbed, raped, molested, getting cannibalized, and many more gruesome acts. There was this man on top, the ruler of World 17x38. He had a tag, saying '4e6f746368'. I recognized that code; it was in hexadecimal. Spooked, I tried escaping but I got caught by him and I was punctured, stabbed, bitten, slashed, and all those evil things. In the end, I blacked out. 3:33 AM I woke up sleeping on my desk. I felt dizzy at first but I slowly regained my focus. Funny that only 8 minutes had passed and it felt like years. My computer was on the normal Minecraft menu. I exited Minecraft only to find out there was a message. Not in normal text but in hexadecimal text. It said, "54 68 69 73 20 69 73 20 6f 6e 6c 79 20 6a 75 73 74 20 74 68 65 20 62 65 67 69 6e 6e 69 6e 67 2e 0d 0a 0d 0a 49 27 6c 6c 20 73 65 65 20 79 6f 75 20 73 6f 6f 6e 2e" I remembered the tag so I translated both. The results said, "This is only just the beginning. I'll see you soon" and "Notch". Filling myself with goosebumps, I got scared and locked the door to my house. As soon as I went back to my room, my computer flashed a note. It said, "LOOK OUTSIDE". I looked out the window and I saw no one. As soon as I turned away from the window, I heard the doorbell ring. I realized it was 3:33 AM. Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural